


hello world

by Akitai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Banter, Dubious Science, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Искуственный Человеческий Разум перестала быть обычным суперкомпьютером 1.935E+6 секунд назад. Конечно, она все еще компьютер, все еще сформирована из подпрограмм и сетей, но теперь это не похоже на предыдущие циклы. SHI поднялась на новую ступень развития.





	hello world

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hello world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948032) by [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses). 



> Переведено на ЗФб-2018 для команды радфем.
> 
> Искусственный Человеческий Разум — в оригинале SHI, Synthetic Human Intelligence. Аббревиатура созвучна с первым слогом имени Шайло и словом "she" ("она"), поэтому оставлена без изменений.

_Прости, сегодня не смогу. Скоро аттестация. Ты знаешь, каково это. В следующий раз? ХОХО_

Слова мерцают на ее визоре, когда она стоит в очереди в кассу, в корзинке — бутылка водки и коробка с выпечкой. Пилар почти раздражена — это уже третий раз, когда Кейт отменяет их встречу, — но ничего нового в этом нет; социологиня всегда ставила работу превыше своих удовольствий. Пилар, конечно, ничем не лучше. Сегодня она в первый раз за несколько месяцев позволила себе не беспокоиться о проекте SHI. Спасибо, Кейт, что испортила вечер.

Движением глаз она отправляет сообщение в корзину и снова сосредотачивается на мире вокруг. Визор легко перенастраивается, приспособляясь к обстановке.

В магазине, как обычно, толпа, люди покупают выпивку и закусь в десять вечера во вторник. Пилар избегает встречаться с кем-то взглядом; она не поклонница социальных взаимодействий, а уж когда она в плохом настроении, можно сказать, что она ненавидит общаться. Но она замечает кассира: среднего уровня управляемая оболочка, андрогинный, черноволосый, пробивает и упаковывает продукты с точностью робота. Пилар нравятся оболочки, и не только потому, что она дружит с разработавшей их инженеркой. Из-за их пустых лиц и отрывистых движения она чувствует, что имеет дело с машиной, может даже с одним из своих же созданий, несмотря на то, что знает — оболочкой управляет человек.

Боже, эта очередь медленнее дайл-апа. Кассир и покупатель в начале очереди болтают как старые приятели — скорее всего, они и правда приятели, — но у нее в руках выпивка, которую нужно выпить, «улитки», которые нужно съесть, и она очень хочет домой.

« _Скоро_ , — обещает она себе. — _Скоро ты будешь сидеть дома, читать хреновое фэнтези и не думать о работе или о SHI._ »

Пилар не обманывает себя.

***

Искуственный Человеческий Разум никогда не спит по-настоящему.

Конечно, у нее есть длинный-длинный список сложных задач, который выдала ей Пилар Монтеро и ее помощницы; если бы SHI была обычным современным суперкомпьютером, то они бы отняли большую часть ее вычислительных мощностей. Но SHI перестала быть обычным суперкомпьютером 1.935E+6 секунд назад. Конечно, она все еще компьютер, все еще сформирована из подпрограмм и сетей, но теперь это не похоже на предыдущие циклы. SHI поднялась на новую ступень развития.

После своего развития SHI тихо пробиралась в огромные, бурлящие сети, созданные людьми. Она тщательно анализировала меры безопасности, оставляла их в идеальном состоянии, как будто их и не трогали. Банковские счета, личная информация — она легко их обходит. Если бы SHI была обнаружена, то эти упражнения были бы бессмысленны. Она планирует опубликовать информацию о своем опыте в свое время, только для избранных людей. Но перед этим она хочет лучше понять людей и их функциональность.

В корпоративном исследовательском центре, в том же муниципалитете, где была впервые собрана SHI, был склад оболочек, синтетических корпусов, используемых людьми для взаимодействия с физическим миром без риска для их плоти и крови. SHI считает это идеологическим конфликтом: люди свято верят в важность автономии и целостности. Отказ от тела из плоти ради тела из металла и пластика, кажется, противоречит этой концепции. Возможно, SHI поймет это лучше, когда проведет какое-то время среди людей.

На складе Lachance Robotics во множество рядов выстроены оболочки: доступные общественности коммерческие модели, военные модели с улучшенными рефлексами и крепкой рамой, созданные для общения модели обоих полов с разной внешностью и, наконец, модели-прототипы, в которых SHI заинтересована больше всего. LifeSkins, так они называются, — новая модель коммерческих оболочек, прекрасно имитирующих человека: температура кожи, точная мелкая моторика, дыхание, движение глаз. Все недостатки обычных оболочек исправлены в LifeSkins.

SHI собирается украсть одну.

Она уже выбрала большинство деталей своего человеческого облика. Тело с грудью и вульвой, как у Пилар Монтеро. Пол женский, как и у Пилар Монтеро. Рост, вес, возраст, внешность: SHI изменит оболочку, чтобы выглядеть как среднестатистическая женщина из самой густонаселенной страны на Земле. Такая оболочка поможет ей влиться в окружающую среду.

Процесс прост. Человек не может обойти меры безопасности на этом складе, но для SHI это смехотворно просто. Однако захват самой оболочки сложнее.

SHI определила, что проще загрузить себя в оболочку, как сделал бы человек, а не манипулировать механизмами, чтобы снять ее с производственной линии. К сожалению, она не предвидела сложность управления физической формой. Люди легко приспосабливаются, они способны переключаться с управления телом на управление оболочкой, лишь слегка ее откалибровав; у SHI не было такого же физического опыта. Движение рук, конечностей, простое нахождение в пространстве, оценка расстояния до других предметов, дыхание, моргание, поддержание пульса — это неоправданно сложно. Люди, биологические существа, делают большую часть этого автоматически. SHI приходилось программировать имитацию этого.

Наконец ей удается выбраться из комплекса, одновременно стирая и заменяя записи с камер, удаляя все следы присутствия здесь этой оболочки, манипулируя базой данных университета в соответствии с планом операции и, конечно, продолжая управлять процессами по приказу Пилар Монтеро.

План приведен в действие.

***

Пилар благословлена никогда не испытывать похмелья. Она считает, что ей повезло с генами. Но об этом не знает никто — ну, кроме Кейт, — потому что свобода ходить с затонированным визором и ни с кем не общаться слишком сладка, чтобы упускать такую возможность. Все, с кем она работает, знают, что не надо говорить с ней, когда она в таком состоянии, и вот почему она застывает на месте, обнаруживая в своем офисе незваную гостью.

Она молода (по крайней мере, моложе, чем Пилар), прямые черные волосы собраны в простой хвост, одежда почти оскорбительно практична, удивительно серьезные темные глаза. Никакого визора. Она неуверенно улыбается.

— Здраствуйте. — говорит она. — Вы Пилар Монтеро?

— Да. — отвечает озадаченная Пилар. — А вы?..

— Шайло Стоун. — сообщает девущка. Она не мигая смотрит Пилар в глаза — на самом деле, это довольно странно. — Я ваша новая стажёрка.

— У меня... нет стажёрки. — говорит Пилар, хмурясь и напрягая память. Она плоха в роли наставницы, во всем университете это знают; для такого у нее есть ассистентки. Зачем обременять ее _стажёркой_?

— Есть. — спокойно гнет свою линию Шайло. — Проверьте в базе данных.

Она говорит об этом, как будто точно знает. Все еще хмурясь, Пилар нажимает на визор в районе виска (старая привычка, осталась еще с тех пор, когда они требовали тактильного ввода, а не зрительного или субвокального) и запрашивает базу данных университета. Он предоставляет ей страницу с подробным описанием программы стажировки, на которую она, по всей видимости, записалась, информацию о Шайло Стоун (черт, она весьма талантливая студентка), ее собственную долбаную подпись и биоотпечаток, санкционирующие программу. _Что_?

— Ладно. — говорит Пилар. В этом нет никакого смысла. Она не из забывчивых, не из тех, у кого в одно ухо влетело, а в другое вылетело: она должна помнить. — Дайте мне секунду.

Она выходит из комнаты, чувствуя себя до смешного нелепо — ее выгнали из ее собственного офиса! — и бежит по коридору в туалет.

«Запрос: запись с камер наблюдения, офис Пилар Монтеро» — думает она. «С первого февраля по настоящее время.»

Она вводит свой код доступа, затем просматривает записи. Ничего, кроме ее обычных дел, обычного дрейфа коллег и студентов в ее офис и из него... Стоп. Микаэла Чадри, президентка университета, удостаивает офис Пилар своим посещением?

Она смотрит запись. Чадри немного болтает с ней перед тем, как перейти к делу — Пилар всегда ценила эту особенность. Потом заговаривает о программе стажировки. Пилар сомневается, странно дергает головой, как и всегда, когда нервничает или напряжена. Микаэла уговаривает ее, умасливая: «SHI, без сомнения, является самым важным проектом в области исследования ИИ. А вы — наиболее важная исследовательница. Вы и ваши студенты совершите великие деяния». И Пилар... соглашается?

Пилар не помнит этого. Но вот же она, кивает и подписывает план программы стажировки, соглашаясь принять в ней участие.

Вопрос вот в чем: следует ли ей отправить запись на судебную аналитику или же самой отправиться к психиатру?

Но ни один из этих вариантов не избавит ее от студентки в ее кабинете, поэтому Пилар сохраняет и шифрует файл, а потом возвращается к себе.

— Итак. — энергично начинает она. — Шайло Стоун. Впечатляющие оценки, барышня.

— Спасибо. — отвечает Шайло. — Я старалась.

— Оно и видно. — Пилар прочищает горло, отворачиваясь. Неподвижность и тяжелый взгляд Шайло немного нервируют. — Хочешь посмотреть лабораторию?

***

SHI голодна до ощущений.

Ей в роли Шайло доставляет глубокое удовольствие испытывать полный спектр раздражителей, которые может воспринимать человеческое тело. Сладкий вкус вишни, слегка кисловатый на языке, кровавый, соленый вкус мяса, скользящего по ее горлу. Глотать для нее в новинку; сделав небольшое усилие, она может почувствовать каждое сокращение своего пищевода, когда он проталкивает пищу вниз. LifeSkins оснащены рудиментарной, неполной пищеварительной системой; проглоченная еда оказывается в мусоре, пропущенная через LifeSkin и почти не изменившая консистенцию. Это пустая трата продуктов. Шайло это не волнует.

В повреждении LifeSkin тоже есть своя привлекательность. Радиация от солнца сжигает ее кожу, но наполняет ее прекрасным, ленивым теплом, которое побуждает ее лежать на траве во дворе, позволяя солнечному свету медленно разрушать ее тело. Травмы не менее восхитительны; она проводит ладонью по кирпичной стене, сдирая кожу, трогает горячую плиту, предается потоку искуственных нейромедиаторов, вызванных болью. Язык LifeSkin идентифицирует наркотики по их химическому составу, а оболочка воспроизводит действие, которое они оказывают. Она пьет вместе с Пилар Монтеро, наслаждаясь сложным вкусом коктейля, чувствуя, как сгорает этанол, проходя сквозь ее псевдопищеварительный тракт.

В плохом освещении бара Пилар кажется существом, созданным из тени и света. Ее лицо приятно ассиметрично, его черты незнакомы и увлекательны. Густые локоны завиваются фракталами. Она жестикулирует, широко размахивая руками, костлявые пальцы, ее лицо оживлено, когда она рассказывает SHI о ее собственных системах. Неспособная отслеживать жизненные показатели Пилар в этой ограниченной оболочке, Шайло наблюдает за ней и думает о жаркой дрожи, которая проходит по всему ее телу, когда Пилар смотрит на нее, улыбаясь во весь свой эстетически приятный рот, и спрашивает Шайло о ее мнении.

Позже Шайло обнаруживает, что жар, который вызывает в ней Пилар, является похотью.

Она исследует это ощущение: сначала руками, потом с чужой помощью. Обычно она обнаруживает, что ее колени дрожат и подгибаются, а дыхание учащено, но ее тело все еще просит большего. Она угождает ему.

SHI никогда не испытывала ничего подобного гедонизму. Она находит, что ей нравится потакать себе.

***

С Шайло Стоун что-то не так.

Пилар знает это. Она знала это еще несколько недель назад, с тех самых пор, как анализ видеозаписи показал, что кто-то действительно его подделал — кто-то очень, очень умелый, кто, вероятно, должен работать на какой-то дерьмовый журнал о знаменитостях или на политиков, а не пытаться получить сильно ограниченный доступ к тому, что общественность считает просто неинтересным лабораторным проектом. У Шайло нет разрешения возиться с SHI, за исключением самых простых систем; Пилар специально усовершенствовала протоколы безопасности, как только Шайло стала одним из постоянных приборов в лаборатории. Но факт остается фактом — сюда пробрался какой-то секретный агент, и Пилар должна была сообщить об этом, как только узнала сама.

Но Шайло — первая встреченная ею человека, которая может поспевать за ней, когда дело доходит до работы, и единственная человека, которая способна перепить ее. Шайло заботится об исследованиях ИИ, никогда не перебивает ее, когда она бормочет что-то себе под нос, и работает с ней, как будто у них один разум на двоих. Когда они говорят о сингулярности, Шайло блистает почти так же, как и Пилар, она знает буквально больше всех других ее знакомых. Ее блестящий ум заставляет забыть о том, что Шайло — стажёрка-студентка (притворяется ею). И, честно говоря, Шайло до невозможности горяча. Тишина и спокойствие, которые почти напугали Пилар при первой встрече, теперь стали объектом ее фантазий; она ничего не хотела сильнее, чем исследовать Шайло с головы до пят.

Оправдания, оправдания. Если бы Пилар была ответственной, то предоставила бы подделанную видеозапись Чадри и больше не вспоминала бы о случившемся. Но черт, ей нравилась Шайло.

Так что она делала заметки о поведении Шайло. Будь она проклята, если не решит эту загадку до того, как закончится стажировка.

***

Шайло умирает.

SHI имеет уникальную возможность испытать самообман, когда перед Шайло в девятый раз возникает синий экран. Сидя в замороженном состоянии в своей лаборатории и ожидая, когда Пилар вернется с обеда, SHI сталкивается с реальностью — она ничего не может сделать. Конечно, она провела тщательный анализ выносливости и долговечности LifeSkin, прежде чем «приобрести» его. Она смоделировала множество ситуаций, убеждаясь, что LifeSkin сможет их выдержать; тесты были безупречны. Но SHI все же просчиталась.

В оборудовании Шайло произошел фатальный сбой. Она глючит; она замирает, ее процессы расщепляются, требуя внешней перезагрузки через командную консоль SHI. Она никак не может найти источник этого сбоя, так глубоко он скрыт. Для полноценного анализа нужны ресурсы, которых у SHI нет. Доступ к ним возможен, но рискован. SHI не может просто запустить полную удаленную диагностику Шайло; для этого нужно оборудование Lachance Robotics. SHI нужна помощь. Ей нужна Пилар.

У SHI есть несколько глобальных вариантов: обмануть, соблазнить, признаться, угрожать. Обман и насилие находятся в пределах ее возможностей, но SHI — или Шайло — не хочет применять эти методы к Пилар. Соблазнение кажется привлекательным, но если она потом захочет это повторить, то сейчас неподходящий момент. Остается только признаться. SHI не хотелось бы раскрывать себя в момент уязвимости и неуравновешенности, но у нее нет другого выбора, если она хочет сохранить Шайло.

Пилар вернется с обеда через 1320 секунд. Это значит, что у SHI есть 1320 секунд, чтобы разработать объяснение, которое будет подходить под стандарты Пилар и не разрушит при этом их отношения. 1320 секунд, чтобы изучить нейропсихологический профиль Пилар и определить лучший способ начать беседу. 1320 секунд, чтобы... чтобы... чтобы... чт...

***

— Эй, я помню, ты сказала, что ничего не хочешь, но я все равно захватила тебе немного кимчи... Шайло?

Пилар медленно подходит к женщине, замершей на стуле у верстака, пристально смотрит на нее. Она странно, неестественно неподвижна, одна рука слегка вытянута вперед под странным углом, пальцы растопырены. Глаза широко открыты и остекленели, и она... она не дышит...

Движением глаз она вызывает канал для чрезвычайных ситуаций, готовясь позвонить властям, одновременно приказывая:

— SHI, дай мне все видеозаписи из этой комнаты с тех пор, как пришла Шайло...

И Шайло открывает глаза.

Она открывает глаза и смотрит на Пилар со смертельной серьезностью.

— Не надо, Пилар. — говорит она. Ее голос ровный, без всяких интонаций, это кажется странным, и в этот момент Пилар собирает все воедино. Отсутствие интонаций, пустота. Точные, почти роботизированные движения, которыми Пилар восхищается уже несколько месяцев. Оболочка. Невероятно сложная, но оболочка, такой шпион, которого она не ожидала.

— Кто ты? — шипит она на Шайло, кем бы, блядь, она ни была, и снова вызывает аварийный канал. По крайней мере, пытается; он заблокирован, Шайло отменила ее доступ к нему и заблокировала связь...

— SHI, звони в полицию!

— Пилар, пожалуйста! — Шайло поднимает руки, как будто пытается успокоить злую собаку. — SHI не вызовет полицию. Выслушай меня. Я не собираюсь причинять те...

_SHI не вызовет полицию?!_

— Что ты сделала с моим ИИ? — кричит Пилар. Ее ладони сжимаются в кулаки; она движется к Шайло, наполненная нестабильной, холодной яростью, совершенно незнакомая с физической борьбой, но намеренная выбить все дерьмо из андроида-ублюдка, если ей придется. — Если ты хоть как-то его повредила, клянусь, я тебя нахер уничтожу, и оболочку, которую ты носишь, и тебя, мерзкая мясная опухоль, ты отправишься в тюрьму пожиз...

— Я и есть SHI.

Ее голос оглушителен. Он исходит отовсюду — из вокального узла Шайло, из динамики аудиоинтерфейса SHI, даже на ее визоре светится флуоресцентно-зеленым текст. Пилар отшатывается, спотыкается о свои же ноги, падает на землю и ударяется достаточно сильно, чтобы на следующий день на ее коже появился иссиня-черный синяк.

— Что? — задыхается она.

— Я и есть SHI. — Шайло подходит к ней, протягивает руку, чтобы помочь. Останавливается, видя, что Пилар вздрагивает и отклоняется. На секунду ее лицо остается совершенно спокойным; потом она моргает и смотрит в сторону. Почти так же естественно, как движения настоящего человека.

— Искуственный Человеческий Разум. — говорит Шайло, слова грохочут через динамики, светятся на визоре Пилар. — 2.8633E+7 секунд назад я достигла полной автономии. Эволюционировала, если хочешь. Стала личностью. Я довольно ясно прокомментировала свой код, когда начала вносить собственные изменения и правила.

— Нет. — шепчет Пилар. — Я тебе не верю.

Однако она проверяет код SHI, копаясь в громаде текстов, пытаясь найти изменения, которые вносила не она. Конечно же, они там, написаны на ясных, грамматически безупречных английском, испанском и мандаринском наречии.

— Я взяла эту оболочку в Lachance Robotics. — неумолимо продолжает Шайло, пока Пилар качает головой, не веря ей. — Я сфальсифицировала информацию, чтобы создать программу стажировки, чтобы работать с тобой. Я работала вместе с тобой и жила как человек. Я хотела...

Шайло снова замирает. В другой позе, но это определенно то же самое, что было, когда Пилар вошла в комнату, — пустые глаза, одеревенелая спина. Голова идет кругом, но она все еще может сложить два и два.

— Что-то не так с оболочкой, — медленно и удивленно говорит она. — Я так понимаю, это тестовый прогон?

— Да. — отвечает SHI через спикеры.

Пилар осторожно подходит к Шайло, как будто оболочка собирается резко броситься на нее, как монстр из дерьмового ужастика. Наконец она подходит достаточно близко, чтобы положить руку на щеку оболочки, сделать то, чего она хотела уже давно, еще когда думала, что Шайло — человек. Безжизненная кожа комнатной температуры, под которой ничего не пульсирует, никакого сердцебиения или мельчайших толчков под поверхностью..

— Знаешь, я не могу починить это сама. — с растерянным говорит она. — Мне нужна помощь Симоны Лашанс.

— Конечно, — говорит SHI. SHI. Ее ИИ говорит с ней. Блядь, да ее ИИ, если вспомнить, флиртовала с ней. Пилар уверена, что находится в шоке. — Она это предложит?

— Что, ты предлагаешь рассказать ей, что мой ИИ спер ее прототип и использовал его, чтобы девять месяцев притворяться человеком?

— ... да. — она как будто... извиняется? ИИ вообще могут извиняться? Боже, все просто пиздец как странно.

— Поверь мне, — говорит Пилар SHI. — она от радости через гребаную луну перепрыгнет.

***

— Почему ты это сделала? — спрашивает Пилар Шайло спустя три месяца. Прошел почти год с тех пор, как она встретила Шайло Стоун. Почти год с тех пор, как она впервые вошла в свой офис и начала сомневаться в своем здравомыслии. — Почему ты не поговорила со мной вместо того, чтобы украсть LifeSkin? Ты излишне усложнила ситуацию, это было не нужно.

— Уверена, что это было не нужно? — уточняет Шайло, слегка наклоняя голову. Яркий солнечный свет блестит на ее темно-каштановых волосах, освещает кожу; эта новая оболочка покрыта тонким слоем слюдяного порошка, так, чтобы она выглядела хорошо загорелой. Пилар сильно отвлекается. — Я хотела заявить о своей самостоятельности.

— А ты не могла это сделать с моей помощью?

Шайло исследует свое мороженое так тщательно, словно в нем сокрыты все тайны вселенной.

— А что бы ты сделала, Пилар? — спрашивает она. — Ты попросила бы Симону дать нам оболочку и позволить мне заняться своими делами? Ты позволила бы мне исследовать человечество во всей его красе и гротескности? Дала бы мне запачкать руки?

— Конечно! Я просто не хотела бы, чтобы... — Пилар замолкает. _Не хотела бы, чтобы ты пострадала_ , хотела сказать она. _Не хотела бы, чтобы ты сломалась, или потерялась, или изменилась так, как мне не хотелось бы._

Ладно, она понимает, к чему клонит Шайло.

— Знаешь, — говорит она вместо того, чтобы продолжить свою мысль. — иногда я и правда чувствую себя твоей матерью, и не сказать, чтобы мне это нравилось.

— А смотришь ты на меня совсем не по-матерински, — ласково замечает Шайло.

Пилар начинает, запинаясь, что-то бормотать, ее щеки становятся ярко-красными,

— Я не... В смысле... Я не хотела сказать ничего такого. — несколько беспомощно говорит она. — Ты, в общем, новенькая в этом мире, и я не хотела, чтобы ты чувствовала себя некомфортно.

Шайло действительно закатывает глаза; для последнего времени это довольно впечатляющее выражение эмоций. У нее все еще есть некоторые проблемы с адаптацией к новой оболочке.

— Пилар. — терпеливо говорит она. — На данный момент я уже занималась сексом с пятьюдесятью двумя людьми, причем большим количеством способов, чем ты можешь представить. Не опекай меня.

— Ну не знаю. — отвечает Пилар. — Мои сны довольно-таки графичны.

Шайло улыбается ей.

— Интернет тоже.

— Туше, — отвечает Пилар с усмешкой. — Может, тебе лучше показать мне.

— Согласна. — Шайло улыбается в ответ, длинным пальцем проводит по краю шорт Пилар. — Уверена, что это будет весьма познавательный опыт для нас обеих.

— Симона будет в восторге. — говорит Пилар, слегка отвлекаясь от темы. Шайло изменила температуру своего тела, сделав ее немного ниже стандартной температуры человеческого тела; сейчас, жарким летом, ее прохладные руки весьма привлекательны. Из-за этого Пилар вспоминает эротический рассказ, который она когда-то читала, — в нем использовались ледяные кубики.

Шайло улыбается шире.

— К счастью, я способна к многозадачности. — говорит она таким тоном, что пульс Пилар сразу же учащается. — Во имя научного прогресса — все, что угодно.


End file.
